1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits, and particularly to integrated circuits for reducing leakage in global bit-line architectures.
2. Description of Background
As feature size gets smaller and smaller, static power is becoming a bigger and bigger component of the total power. This is evident in the 90 nanometer (nm) technology and even more so in 65 nm technology. In the 65 nm technology, static power is expected to be a bigger component of total power than the dynamic power even at the fastest speeds. To keep products competitive, it becomes necessary to use low threshold-voltage (LVT) devices in circuit paths to improve performance. At the same time, the static power needs to be kept to a manageable level.